Wedding Day
by Jayeliwood
Summary: After so many years the wedding is final here. Just something sweet and cute. Spoilish! The wedding's not who you think it is...


**So, I got the idea for this earlier and just decided to go with it. It is spoilerish, just to warn you. Enjoy!**

I tried to tie this stupid thing for the fifth time, but it just didn't work. "Stupid... piece... of..." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, for God sakes. Turn around." Edward groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Aw, be nice to him Eddie, he's half naked, if not completely naked, most of the time." Emmett joked. I pursed my lips to keep from laughing. Edward was not amused. He finished up quickly, not hiding his natural speed.

"Thank you," I mumbled politely. "Dad." I added quickly.

"What have I told you about calling me that? It wasn't funny the first time and it's still not funny now." I could tell from the look on his face that he was resisting the urge to punch me. I guess I shouldn't press my luck, it is my wedding day after all. Nessie might be mad if I had a broken nose, or blood on my collar.

Jasper and Emmett were laughing on the couch, already dressed in their tuxes. Carlisle, the calmest of the bunch, simply rolled his eyes. "Come on son, let's get you to the altar."

The crowd was uneasy to say the least. It was mainly werewolves, or those who knew of werewolves, and vampires. The only one that seemed completely unaware of the tension was the preacher that stood to the right of me. Seth stood beside me, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Stop it kid, you're making me nervous."

He opened his mouth to reply but music started. First down the aisle was Claire, tossing flowers every which way. Next was Sammy, Jr., Sam and Emily's kid. He nearly ran down the aisle as he carried the wedding bands on the pillows. It was hard not to laugh. The entire place chuckled, relieving some of the tension.

The music changed and I stiffened. It was time. Rosalie was first to walk down the aisle since she was Nessie's maid of honor. She looked pretty in her red silk dress and wavy blond hair, but she was nothing compared to my angel.

Finally I saw her. She was dress in a beautiful egg white dress with blood red trim. It fell to the floor so you couldn't see her feet. Though she was her mother's daughter she had received her father's grace. Edward was talking softly to her, Nessie's reddish brown curls bouncing with the movement as she nodded. _Perfect_, I thought to myself.

Edward turned his attention to me, hearing my thoughts. He gave me a small smile. He looked so sad and I felt sorry for him. It had only been nine years since she was born, but Nessie was a grown woman now. She would always need her father though.

When she reached the alter Edward passed her hand to me and gave her a tiny kiss. "Hurt her and I'll take pleasure in killing you." He said so softly that only Nessie and I could hear. She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, but I simply chuckled. _Bring it Leech_, I thought directly at him.

"Mutt," he mumbled before sitting beside a teary eyed Bella.

The preacher began to speak but I could hear none of it. Her tiny fingers laced with mine and Nessie began to show me things.

She showed me her memory of the first time we saw each other when she was a baby. Our first Halloween together. Going to the beach together. Us hunting together. She showed me our first dance and our first kiss. Finally, she showed me the night I proposed to her at First beach at night.

_She was dressed in jeans and a red tank top, even if it was the dead of winter. Her bare toes dipped into the water, splashing it slightly. I looked up at the moon and took a deep breath. _

_"Nessie, babe, I wanted to ask you something."_

_"I know," she turned to grin at me. "You're not very good at hiding things."_

_"Not from you," I grinned. "You know I love you, right?"_

_"Of course Jake. I love you, too. From the very first moment I saw you." She smiled at me, her perfect white teeth glistening in the moonlight._

_I chuckled, "That's because I was your favorite play thing."_

_"You still are." She ran quickly and jumped up. I caught her easily and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "Jake, what do you want to talk about?" She played with my hair, pushing it behind my ear. _

_"I... um... uh," I struggled for the right words. "Willyoumarryme?" I said in a rush._

_"Excuse me, I don't think I heard that?" She squinted her eyes and cupped her earlobe in a teasing way. "Could you say that again?"_

_"Will. You. Marry. Me?" _

_"Silly Jacob, of course I will."_

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said. I grinned wildly and leaned down to capture my wife's lips. It was a searing kiss and I'm surprised with our combined heat we didn't burn the place down.

The urge to not go to the reception and just head straight to honeymoon was extremely strong. If I didn't think the stupid little pixie Alice wouldn't kill me, I would have. Nessie whined softly as I pulled away from our kiss, which continued even after we got into the limo. "I don't want to." She pouted, her red lip stick smudged around her mouth.

"I don't want to be murdered by a bunch of vampires," I told her as I wiped the goop away from her lips with my thumb. She leaned into my touch.

"Fine, if we must." She muttered. I pulled myself out of the car and helped her out.

The place was overdone, that's for sure. But, there was plenty of food. I will say this: the vamps know how to throw a party.

Pictures, after Alice made her reapply her make up, cake and some dinner later, it finally got to the part where we danced. It was a slow song that ended far too quickly. I didn't want to let her go. But, at least I got to dance with Bella while Nessie danced with her father.

"Hey there," Bella smiled at me. "How's it feel like to be married?"

"Best feeling in the world."

"Well, I know you'll treat her right." Bella smiled at me reassuringly. "Especially since I know Edward isn't joking about killing you."

I chuckled, "He wouldn't kill me. Nessie would never forgive him."

"That's the only thing that's stopped him up until this point." Bella laughed softly. It sounded like tiny bells twinkling around the room. Her and her daughter looked so much alike, sounded a like as well.

"Well, try to hold him off a bit longer, I'd like to at least get to the wedding night." I teased.

I heard a low growl coming from Edward and a loud stomp. "Ow, dammit, what was that for?" He asked his daughter.

"Don't growl at my husband." She said proudly, her tiny nose in the air.

"That's my girl." I chuckled. Bella rolled her eyes and let go of my hands.

"Edward, would you care to dance?" She offered him. He grinned at her like a man in love, a grin we both shared. I took Nessie into my arms again and we swayed together.

It was finally time to go and I couldn't be more grateful. It was almost midnight and I was ready to be alone with my wonderful and beautiful wife.

After running the gauntlet to get away from the rice, we ducked into the limo again. I instantly took her into my arms and kissed her feverishly. I pulled away, stroking her face lightly. "You are so beautiful. I wish my father could be here to see this."

"I'm sure Billy is with your mother in heaven smiling down at you right now." She assured me.

I cleared my throat. I wanted to talk about happier things, things that wouldn't make me cry. "So, Mrs. Black, are you excited to be spending two weeks locked away in the woods all alone?"

"Oh, Mrs. Black, I like that." She giggled as my lips made their way down her sensitive neck.

After a few moments she pulled away. Her face was serious, her brown eyes glistening. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried that I upset her somehow.

Nessie shook her head slowly then she pressed her hands to my face and showed me all the things she showed me during the wedding earlier. She then showed me the wedding and the reception it's self. Though she didn't say the words, I read them loud and clear: _I love you Jacob Black and I'm yours for the rest of time. _

**So, this was the first time I've written a story with just pretty much Jake in it, and in Jacob's POV. Did I do okay?**

**Some people have asked my opinion on breaking dawn. I don't really want to talk about it anymore but if you want to see my opinion, you can go check out my blog. Just click on my homepage on my profile, you'll be able to get there.**

**So, alright? Cute? Slightly romantic. I'm usually a lust romantic type, so this is different for me in a lot of ways. What do you think?**


End file.
